We Ran
by PoppyOne
Summary: What Happened if Alice and Jasper didn't come to the rescue at the end of breaking dawn. what happens with Jacob and Renesmee.
1. Chapter 1

**We Ran.**

Chapter One. Jacobs POV

_AN. I do not own any of the Twilight Characters, they belong to SM_

_

* * *

  
_

We waited, they were standing there deciding what to do, we couldn't hear their whispers from here so we had no idea what to expect. I could feel Renesmee on my back, clinging on hard, she was terrified, even more so since Bella had given her to me and told us to run if anything should happen.

_What do you think they will do? _Seth said.

_Hopefully nothing, but I don't know. _I answered, with no confidence in my voice. I truly didn't know what to do if it didn't go our way.

_We're here. We're right behind any move you make jake._ Leah said, sounding more compassionate than she had been since I had known her.

_Ok, here's what going to happen,_ I had made up my mind, I needed a plan incase it turned sour. _I have to run with her, I want the two of you to flank me, close enough to keep them away if they follow, but far enough that hopefully they wont realize straight away._

_Sure. _ I heard them both say in unison; I looked back up and saw Edward nod his head my way, giving me approval I suppose.

_Oh and keep your eyes and ears peeled_, I added.

_Pft, like we're gunna close them! _ Leah replied sarcastically.

"My Dear Friends" Aro had started talking again, still holding his brothers hands, by the way Edward started snarling I knew we had our answer.

_When its time, Go, don't stop and don't phase unless you absolutely need to. Stay in contact!_ I told Leah and Seth, I needed them now more than ever.

"We have reached our decision. And it has been decided that she is unsafe, an unknown that even her parents were worried about. We cannot allow that to continue."

By this stage Edward was being joined by me and most of the other bloodsuckers around us.

Edward quickly crouched into a defensive position in front of Bella, me and of course, Renesmee. He was followed by Carlisle, Emmett and Rosalie. Bella looked like she was concentrating on something while Esme looked as if she could be crying. Esme moved back and held Bella's hand, giving her strength.

No sooner than they had done this did the Volturi guard follow suit, only they looked more than happy to be here.

"I'm Sorry my friends" Aro spoke quietly before stepping back. Everyone on their side then looked expectantly at Jane and Alec. And that's when I realized that Bella was concentrating to keep their powers from hurting us. It didn't take long before Aro noticed what was happening, and like it happened in slow motion, he clicked his fingers. Such a simple move, which set everything into action.

The front row of the guard took off from their place and heading into a hand on hand fight. I took a second to analyze what was happening around me when Edward suddenly yelled

"GO!" I didn't know if he was talking to me or the vamps around him, but I took off. Running in the opposite direction to the fighting. With Renesmee clinging on the my fur for dear life.


	2. Chapter 2

**We ran.**

Chapter two. Jacob POV.

_AN. I Do not own any of the Twilight Charaters, They Belong to SM._

_

* * *

  
_

I could hear Leah and Seth following, I could see what they saw and most importantly I could feel how afraid they were.

_Shit._ I heard Seth think as her looked over his shoulder and saw he had a vamp following him. He was huge, the one they had said was Demetri. And he was gaining speed on Seth. He spun around to fight him, but Demetri had experience, he knocked seth out of the way and into a tree within seconds. Seth got back up and started to limp as he waited for his leg to heal.

_Hell NO!_ Leah changed her direction when she realised her brother couldn't do it alone, luck seemed to be our side, Demetri was to distracted waiting for seth to make a move that he didn't realise Leah had taken charge at him till his arm was in her mouth on the other side of their little clearing.

I kept running, I didn't know where but I knew I couldn't turn back. Setha dn Leah seemed to make easy work of tearing up the vamp that everyone was so convinced would be difficult, and I felt them give chase again. We ran, it seemed like hours before the trees started to thin and we couldn't go any further in wolf form. I slowed down and lay down so Renesmee could hop off, at first she didn't understand what I wanted and was still honging onto my fur, I slowly and carefully tipped her sidewards slightly and she gracefully slipped off my back.

_Im gunna phase and see if shes ok, run around us and make sure no-one followed,_ I orded and quickly slipped off behind a tree, Renesmee seemed to guess what I was doing and bowed her head.

I phased and out m shorts on and quickly as possible, as soon as I was properly dressed I ran to her and she jumped into my arms. She began to sob quietly and raised her hand to my cheek, images of Bella, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlslie and Esme flicked into my mind

"its ok, they'll be ok, they know how to look after themselves." I didn't know if I was trying to convinve her or myself, but it seemed to stop the image so she must had been placated for the time being.

Two more images then hit my mind, Alice and Jasper. The ones who had run off. "I don't know what happened to them, but they weren't with us so they must be safe" I told her. She just slowly nodded her head and carried on sobbing

"Areas clear jake" Seth announced as both him and Leah walked quietly up around us. I looked at both of them, withthanks in my eyes, I couldn't say anything, not at the moment.

"It's ok Jake, we understand" Leah said before slowly coming over and rubbing Renesmee's back. I had never seen her be so caring to her, I looked at her strangly and she just answered by bowing her head, I thought I saw a tear escape down her face but couldn't place why she of all people would be crying and comforting Renesmee, she had hated her and her Vamp family since we first found out about them. I looked to seth trying to understand.

He stood quietly with a tear running down his face, "She was remembering Dad and the Heart attack, we know what its like to lose your family."

Oh, of course, it hadnt been that long since Harry Clearwater had passed away due to a heart attack. I looked back at Leah and I felt like this might just change the way she regards Renesmee, I hoped so anyway.

Before long we were sitting in a small triangle all faing each other.

"what do we do now?" Seth asked. I truly didn't know. But I did know where to start, I picked up the bag that had been on Renesmee back and opened the zipper. At first all I could see was money, and lots of it. But then I notice an envelope addressed to Renesmee, I could smell Bellas scent on the Bag and knew this was all she could give now. I kept looking through the bag and at the botton I found a single piece of paper with **Rio De Janeiro **written on it. I pulled it out and showed both Seth and Leah.

"I guess we Start there."


	3. Chapter 3

**We ran.**

**Chapter three. Jacob POV.**

**AN**. I do not own any of the Twilight Characters, They Belong to SM. Sorry if any of my information is incorrect, I do not live in Rio or anywhere in America so I have no idea what its really like, this is just from my head!

We made our way into town, and found that we were in Seattle. We had thought getting to Rio would be a problem, but after going through the bag, we found that there was a new passport for both me and Nessie and a LOT of money... more than we could ever need. We made our way to the Airport, we had decided that me and Nessie would Fly there, while Leah and Seth made their ways back home to pack up first, they had complained against this but when I pointed out that they didn't have their passports with them, they finally agreed. While they were home they were going to find out what happened after we ran. Then when we thought It was safe they would make their way to us.

The plane ride was Long, real long and when we got off the plane we walked into a wall of heat. But it was beautiful, full of tourist, we knew we wouldn't stand out too much. We went through all the same airport routines- check in, baggage claiming, fighting through the crowds to get outside and finally, finding a taxi. When we got in the taxi I tried to tell him that we wanted to go to a hotel that was near the beach, (Nessie had told me on the plane that that was what she wanted, it was one of the only things she said), so when we finally pulled up I was surprised that we actually had a Beach front Hotel, I didn't think the driver really understood anything I said. I paid the driver and soon we were out of the sun into an air conditioned lobby, id never really been into a hotel so I wasn't too sure what to do next, I saw a reception desk and figured that would be the best place to start.

"Id like to hire a room?" I asked the Woman standing behind the counter,

"Just for you and the little one?" she asked, nodding at Nessie,

"Yup, Names are Jacob Wolfe and Nessie Wolfe" I replied remembering the names on our passports, I handed them over so she could double check.

"Ok, what size room would you like, and how long will you be staying for?"

"Umm, Just double room, and we're not sure how long at the moment.." I replied.

"Ok, that's cool, just let us know when you plan on leaving", She said, and with that she handed over the keys, told us which floor and that we should just let her know when and how we would like to pay. I couldn't believe how laid back it was. I took us up to our room, when I opened the door a found we had a small kitchen to the left, an open dining room living area to the right and a small hallway in the middle, which I could see from right now I would have to duck to walk through. Great. We walked down the hallway to find the rooms, one large bathroom, one large room with a kings size bed and a smaller room with a single size bed.

Although it was early we both felt quite jetlagged. Nessie put her hand to my cheek and showed me her bed at home  
"This is where you'll sleep for now" I told her quietly, she slightly nodded and rested her head on my shoulder. I walked her to the small bed and put her down, she was asleep within seconds. I walked to the other bedroom and put nessies bag next to the door before falling on the bed and sleeping.

That night my dreams were mixed up and messy, one second I had all the good times we had all had together before the volturi came, next it was the fight and watching Edward and Bella Fighting while we ran away, I awoke with a start at this, i looked next to me and found Nessie curled into my side, hand and head on my arm, so that explains the dreams being mixed up, she must have been showing me her thoughts (or in this case dreams) on accident. I didn't know what to do, how could I stop her having such horrible dreams when we might never see them again. No. we would, if I know Bella I know she would have fought her way out of anything to get to be with her daughter again.. She was ok, I just had to believe that.

Now we just have to wait for news from Leah and Seth.

**AN - **So, i seem to be having a bit of writers block, so ifigured if theres anything you guys REALLY want to happen let me know and i might try and include it! =]


	4. Chapter 4

**We ran.**

**Chapter Four, Jacob POV.**

**AN**. I do not own any of the Twilight Characters, They Belong to SM. Sorry if any of my information is incorrect, I do not live in Rio or anywhere in America so I have no idea what its really like, this is just from my head!

* * *

8 Days,

It had been 8 days since we had booked into this hotel, 8 Days I have been trying to keep Nessie busy, 8 Days of waiting for a call for Seth and Leah, I was beginning to thing that maybe they weren't going to call.

I had tried getting a hold of them, no-one answered the phone, after day 3 we went for a drive outta town to a local forestry area so that Nessie could hunt, I went wolf and tried again. Nothing.

8 Days.

So here we were, Day 9, I was trying to plan what we would do next. It was 7.25am and the phone rang.

I didn't think anything of it because I had ordered a wakeup call for 7.30

"Hello" I think I grunted, I shouldn't be up this early. Not when ive been up with nightmares for the past 8 Days.

8 Days.

"Good morning sir, I have a call for you to transfer" The receptionist said

"Uhh ok.." Suddenly my mood brightened. The first thing I thought was that it was Leah. At this point it didn't even cross my mind that I hadn't actually told Leah and Seth what hotel we were at.

Dial Tone..

Silence..

"Hello?" I asked

"OH MY GOD! ITS ACTUALLY YOU!" No, it couldn't be. I Definitely didn't expect it to be her.

"Alice?" I still didn't believe it could be her. I mean, we went Months without hearing from her. It couldn't be.

"What's your room number?".

So here we are. Approx 7.40am, with none other than the one and only Pixie Vamp, Alice Cullen and her blonde Other Half, Jasper.

"So wait, how did you find us?" I asked for what was about the 3rd time. Nessie had heard Alice's Loud voice through the phone as I told her our room number and in 5 minutes flat they were knocking at our door. Stupid Vampire Speed. As soon as I had the door open Nessie had run full speed at Alice and Jasper, Hugging them tightly.

"Well, a couple weeks ago I saw Bella writing RIO On a piece of paper, so of course, we flew straight over here and found the closest hotel I could stand to stay in, Every night we've been going for walks through the town to see if I could See anything. And so far I had nothing. Until last night. We went hunting and we happened upon a certain disgusting smell that we recognized oh so easily. So we went straight back to the hotel and jasper made the decision to call each and every hotel listed."

"Everytime the receptionist at each hotel would answer Alice would hang up the phone and start at a new one." Jasper added

"And then suddenly we started dialing the number for this place and Ba-Da-Boom, My mind went blank." Alice waved her hands around in the air like she was doing a magic trick when she said Ba-Da-Boom.

"We asked for Jacob Black, We asked For Nessie Cullen, and they kept telling us the same thing "Sorry we have no-one here under those names"" She mimicked the receptionist perfectly.

"I was giving up and muttered something under my breath about Jacob being a stupid Wolf, and she must have only hear the names cause suddenly we were being transferred through"

And here we are. Me, still as confused as ever. Nessie absolutely loving having her aunty and uncle back. And the Vampire smell that I had gotten used to, but forgotten at the same time.

"Have you heard from any of the others?" Jasper asked quietly,

"No" and im back to it

8 Days.

**AN – Alright guys I know it's a bit rushed. But I have a really good idea that I really wanna get to and until then im a little bored =/ . Ok I have a couple things I wanna say, I've had a couple notes said about how my spelling is really bad, but the fact is, I live in New Zealand, We spell a lot of words differently here =] so yes, for some of you my spelling is bad, but as for me, it's good. Sorry but it's one thing I can't change! The other thing is that my idea won't come in until a little later in the book until then I'm a bit stuck, so if any of you lovely readers have any ideas or things you wanna happen, let me know and ill see what I can do with it! So Besides That THANKING ALL OF YOU and Don't Forget to Review =]**


	5. Chapter 5

**We ran.**

**Chapter Five, Nessie POV.**

**AN**. I do not own any of the Twilight Characters, They Belong to SM. Sorry if any of my information is incorrect, I do not live in Rio or anywhere in America so I have no idea what its really like, this is just from my head!

* * *

_I tightened my grip on Jakes fur, I could feel him running his fastest. I snuck a peek behind me only to see two giant wolves taking down a vampire. At first I couldn't see if it was a bad vamp or good, then he looked at me and I saw his eyes. Red, want more info, how about, Blood Red. Definitely bad vamp. I turned back around and clung on to Jake for dear life, for the first time since being handed onto Jake I truly felt scared. Scared for Jake, scared for Seth and Leah, scared for Mum and Dad , aunty Rose, uncle Emmy and Grandpa and Grandma.._

"... IT'S ACTUALLY YOU!" I thought I heard, the voice sounded familiar but I couldn't place it, meh, ill just go back to sleep.

"Alice?" I heard Jake Question.

My eyes flew back open, Alice.. as in Aunt Alice? No.. I didn't believe it, she left ages ago. It couldn't be her. I zoned out listening, I was too busy thinking about where Alice probably was.

And then I smelt it, Vampires. But I knew this scent, it was Aunty Alice and Uncle Jasper. I heard a knock at the door and flew out of bed, just as Jake pulled it open I jumped. I was Aunty Alice arms before I knew it. Hugging her and Uncle Jasper with all my might.

I didn't let her go all day, even after we sat down and she and Uncle Jasper told Jake about how they found us, I still didn't let go. All I knew was that they had left us. But now they were back.

After what felt like hours, my tummy started to rumble, I tried to pretend nothing happened, but of course, Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper and Jake all heard it.

"we should get you some food sweetie" Aunt Alice said

I put my hand to her cheek and told her no, I didn't wanna let her go.

"I know baby but we can't let you waste away!" she joked, I still didn't want to let go, but I let her pull me upright..

I heard Jake in the background calling for some room service, seen as Alice and Jasper can't go outside in the sun.

We sat down at the table and I felt myself get calmer, I smiled at uncle Jasper and he grinned back taking a seat next to me, with Alice on my other side, I immediately cuddled into uncle Jaspers side, feeling like I hadn't given him enough love. I felt him radiate love back through everyone.

About 5 minutes later, morning tea turned up. Me and Jake ate just like any other morning, but of course this time we had Alice and Jasper with us. I smiled as I thought this. I tried to remember the last time we had done this. Only, the last time I could remember Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper with us, we had been a whole family, with Mummy, Daddy, Aunty Rosalie, Uncle Jasper and Grandpa and Grandma, I felt sad as I realized I didn't know if I would see them again..

"Whats wrong Nessie?" Uncle Jasper asked

I placed my hand on his face and showed him pictures of everyone

"Will we ever see them again?" I asked in a quiet voice, although I knew they had all heard it clearly.

The mood around the room suddenly got serious.

* * *

**AN** Short chapter i know. Mini cliffy? Maybe. First Chapter for Nessie POV, Hit or miss?

Anyway. Again im sorry for being slow, having issue coming up with ideas so the storys coming along slowly

Again, if you have any ideas you might like me to try include, lemme know and ill see what i can do for you =]

Please and thank you for Reviewing!


	6. Adoption

**Ohk, Hey Guys**

**Really Sorry to anyone who was enjoying this but i just do not have any time for writing anymore **

**Soooooooo, Unfortunately for me, im gunna put the story up for Adoption =]**

**Lemme know if you wanna take overs**

**Thanks and Sorry**

**=]**


End file.
